


To Cuddles and Beyond

by StarlightBellona



Category: New Game! (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Anal Sex, Anal creampie, Best Friends, Come Swallowing, Confessions, Crushes, F/F, First Kiss, First Time, Futanari, Girl Penis, Hand Jobs, Lemon, Lingerie, Loss of Virginity, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sex, Shameless Smut, Sleepovers, Smut, Spooning, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 10:02:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18247586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlightBellona/pseuds/StarlightBellona
Summary: Aoba invites Nene to sleep over at her house for some comforting cuddles, but Nene is unable to keep her erection hidden for long.





	To Cuddles and Beyond

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy!

“Who’s big spoon, Aocchi?” Sakura Nene asked, trying very hard not to sound too nervous. She was sleeping over at her best friend Suzukaze Aoba’s house for the first time in years. Aoba was asking if they could spoon because she’d been really stressed from work and wanted some comfort. From the moment Nene stepped foot in Aoba’s room, she struggled to keep her erection hidden beneath the bagginess of her pink hoodie.

“I could use a good snuggle, so I’ll be little spoon,” Aoba said with a yawn so cute it made Nene’s chest hurt. Aoba had called Nene earlier in the night and asked if she was up for a sleepover. It had caught Nene off guard, since they’d barely hung out since Aoba got her new job.

Nene had always found Aoba to be attractive, but ever since she became a character designer, Nene couldn’t help but fantasize about her every night. Just picturing the office that Aoba told her so much about full of cute girls making the next installation of her favorite video game franchise, Fairies Story, drove her imagination wild. But she loved her friend, and didn’t want to ruin their friendship after all these years by telling her she now had a crush on her.

Nene hopped onto Aoba’s bed and made room for Aoba to lay down. She patted the open spot on the bed and smiled up at Aoba, content just to be near her and help her through some stress.

Aoba stretched, yawning again and even moaning a bit, a little teardrop forming at the corner of her eye. Nene tried not to be too obvious about checking out her body as she stretched, admiring her petite figure covered in light purple-pink plaid pajamas. Nene’s cock ached as she watched, struggling to escape from her panties and short shorts. She tried to put the sexual fantasies out of her mind, figuring Aoba had no such desires for her.

As Aoba climbed into bed, her scent entranced Nene. It was like fresh lavender on a cool spring day, a scent she had smelled so many times when hugging Aoba over the years, but the nostalgia and her thick yearnful erection made everything feel almost intoxicating. Aoba laid down beside Nene, back to her. Nene’s face felt hot and she prayed that Aoba wouldn’t turn around and see how hard she was blushing.

“Thanks for coming tonight, Nenecchi.”

_Oh I’ll be coming tonight, that’s for sure,_ Nene thought to herself, but she quickly struck the inappropriate thought from her mind, reminding herself that unless she snuck off to rub one out, she’d be having a severe case of blue balls tonight.

“I wasn’t busy anyway, Aocchi. I’m just really happy to see you!” Nene admitted to herself that she’d have dropped anything to be there for Aoba. It made her super happy just to be her best friend, to be the one she called when she needed company.

“Now come on, give me cuddles!” Aoba said, giggling and wiggling her body on the bed a bit, ready for big spoon Nene.

Nene scooted in, trying to figure out just how to position her body so her throbbing cock wouldn’t be rubbing up against Aoba’s back. She didn’t want to be weird about this. They were just gonna cuddle for comfort and maybe chat a bit until they drifted off to sleep. She hugged her chest against Aoba’s back, her face just behind Aoba’s light purple hair with its captivating scent. She carefully kept her lower torso several inches from Aoba’s body as she slowly put a hand over Aoba’s waist, letting her hand rest on the sheets on the other side of her, nothing too intimate.

“Nenecchi, that’s not how a big spoon does her job!” Aoba said with a giggle. She grabbed Nene’s hand, wrapping their fingers around each other’s. Then Aoba wiggled and started scooting her lower body into Nene’s. A surge of adrenaline shot through her as she realized her huge erection was about to be discovered.

Just as she was about to squirm away, though, she felt Aoba’s butt and back with the length of her cock through their clothing. Aoba froze as Nene struggled to think of what to say.

“It—it’s not what you think! It just happens… when I’m sleepy, and stuff.”

Aoba turned a bit, one of her eyes meeting Nene’s. She was blushing heavily as she spoke. “And stuff? What stuff!? I mean, uh, it’s okay! I’ve heard these things happen…” The girls stared at each other for a lengthy moment and then both burst out laughing.

Nene was keenly aware that Aoba didn’t try to scoot away at all as they giggled with her cock rubbing up against Aoba’s back. She could feel the precum wetting the interior of her panties, her cock just shy of popping right out of them.

“So, Nenecchi… it’s not because of me, it’s because you’re sleepy?”

Nene coughed, having hoped Aoba wasn’t going to press further. She felt a lump in her throat and she didn’t know what she should say. The truth? Just try to shrug it off?

“Well… I—“

Before she could say anymore, Aoba cut her off. “How about I be the big spoon? That might make things easier for you. And then you can tell me all about this erec—erm… crap, I can’t say it!”

“Sorry, Aocchi… I didn’t mean to make things weird.” She was starting to feel ashamed of herself, worrying she’d screwed up their night, when Aoba rolled over her, squeezing between Nene’s back and the wall. Nene scooted closer to the edge of the bed, where Aoba had been, to make room behind her for big spoon Aoba.

Right away, Aoba cuddled up against her. She was a bit taller anyway, and was usually the big spoon back when they were younger. She wrapped her arm around Nene, casually running her arm over Nene’s breasts, resting her hand at the base of her neck, holding her body close. Nene felt super confused, but her cock was still rock solid and she decided to just breathe deeply and not think too much about anything—but inevitably she fantasized about Aoba naked and bent over in front of her.

“You’ve grown, Nenecchi,” she said, moving her hand down to Nene’s breasts. She cupped one, squeezing it, making Nene gasp and squirm.

“Wh-what are you doing?” she asked, stammering and more confused than ever. Was this really happening? Her mind felt murky just thinking about what Aoba was doing. All she knew was that she was horny as fuck.

“You don’t like it?” Aoba whispered into her ear, breath hot and sending so many chills up and down her body.

“I—I do, I’m just confused, Aocchi. What’s happening here?”

“Anything you want to happen. If you want me, that is,” Aoba whispered, breathing heavily onto her, the hair on the back of her neck tingling delightfully.

Nene couldn’t believe her ears. “Wait, are you playing a prank on me? That’s not funny!”

Aoba let go of her breast and Nene sighed, not at all amused. But then Aoba firmly placed her hand over Nene’s considerable bulge in her shorts, making her yelp.

“I’m not joking around. I noticed the ways you’ve been looking at me tonight, and then the… erec—erection, I thought maybe you wanted this.”

“I do, but only if this is something you want, too.” Nene was so nervous, she could feel herself trembling uncontrollably.

Aoba let go of her bulge and hugged her tight with her arm under Nene’s breasts. “It’s okay, Nenecchi. I’ve wanted you for a while now but I never thought you saw me like that.”

“The truth is—“ Nene trembled, then took a deep breath and started over. “The truth is, ever since you became a character designer, and I never got to see you anymore—well, everything combined made me realize how much I like you.”

Aoba responded by gently kissing her shoulder, still clothed in her hoodie. It sent those pleasant chills radiating across her body, just feeling that kind of affection. Everything felt almost surreal to her. Her dear friend Aoba kissing her, confessing their crushes on each other while they spooned—she never thought it would come to this. Her heart felt like it was going to leap out of her body.

Nene moaned quietly, shivering as Aoba brought her hand back down to her groin. She lifted Nene’s hoodie, feeling around at the shape of her cock. It was peeking out of her tight little shorts and just barely contained by her stretched out panties.

“Geez, Nenecchi, it seems pretty big.” She popped the button of Nene’s shorts open and slowly unzipped them. She tugged at them, trying to pull them down several inches, and Nene wiggled and maneuvered to help. Nene felt like her cock was going to burst on the spot, but she struggled to contain herself.

“Thanks. Aocchi, this is my first time doing anything with someone,” Nene said, voice quivering as she shook nervously.

“Me, too. It’s okay, I’ll help you relax.” Nene was shocked by Aoba’s assertiveness and bravery, but her courage was something Nene always found appealing. She took a deep breath, but she was still shivering. It was a relief to her that her cock was still fully erect, though.

Aoba pulled Nene’s panties down, finally letting her cock free of its tight imprisonment. It was such a welcome reprieve, feeling far more comfortable this way, even if she was quite self-conscious about being exposed. Aoba ran her fingers up and down her shaft, exploring its length.

When she got to the tip, she noticed it was a bit wet and sticky. “Nenecchi! It’s, erm, leaking a bit!”

Nene closed her eyes tight, face flushed hot with embarrassment. “It’s normal when you’re really turned on. Sorry if it’s messy…”

“It’s just on my fingers and your panties, no big deal.” She removed her hand and Nene wondered if she was going to wipe her fingers on Nene’s hoodie, but her eyes opened wide in shock and arousal as Aoba very audibly licked her fingers one by one. She wanted her cock in Aoba’s mouth more than anything at that moment, and the thought that maybe she could put it there on this very night made her heart race and her cock twitch in excitement.

Aoba brought her hand back down to Nene’s aching cock, wrapping her fingers around it just below the head. She started slowly pumping up and down, driving Nene wild with delight.

“Ooh, Aocchi… that feels so good…” she whispered, loving the sensation of Aoba’s hands stroking her cock. It felt totally different from touching herself, like every stroke sent waves of tingling bliss coursing through her body.

Aoba’s pace quickened, and Aoba soon felt herself getting close. It had been well under a minute, but her cock had never felt this good and she just couldn’t help herself.

“Oh crap, I’m close and this is gonna be messy!” Nene squeaked, embarrassed but worried about getting cum all over the sheets and floor.

“What do I do!?” Aoba asked urgently. She took her hands off Nene’s throbbing cock and leapt up and over her, kneeling quickly beside the bed, face to face with Nene’s cock on the verge of erupting.

“Watch out!” Nene shrieked, knowing she was just about to squirt cum all over her hot best friend’s face.

Before either of them could react further, her cock exploded in ecstasy, a thick strand of cum shooting right at Aoba’s forehead. Nene watched in awe as Aoba squealed in panic and then stuck the orgasming cock right into her mouth.

It was heavenly. The sudden wet warmth surrounding her cock, the feel of cumming freely into the girl she had feelings for—it was all so unbearably perfect. Her cock spasmed more inside Aoba’s mouth as she arched her back and thrusted her pelvis forward in the throes of intense pleasure, stuffing her cock deeper into Aoba’s mouth. She looked at Aoba whose eyes were wide and cheeks completely red, with cum running down her forehead, along her nose, down toward her mouth. The amazing sight of having her cock between Aoba’s soft lips while she came sent her soaring, like she was the luckiest girl on the planet.

As her cock pumped loads of seed into Aoba’s mouth, Nene could feel her swallow and start to suck down hard, then swallow a few more times. Finally, Nene was spent and she gasped for air, not having realized that she had been holding her breath.

Aoba popped Nene’s cock out of her mouth, breathing deeply and face still beet red with the cock held in her small hands. She delicately flicked her tongue out at the tip of Nene’s cock to clean it. She then licked her lips and smiled.

“I guess the only thing that got messy was me, at least,” Aoba said. It was only the first squirt, but it had run all the way down her face.

“That was… awesome! I’ll grab a tissue and help you clean that up. Sorry!” Nene could feel her own face blushing, but she felt truly ecstatic. And she just now noticed that she’d stopped shivering out of nervousness. “It worked! I’m not quivering anymore!” She rolled onto her back and Aoba let go of her cock. She started pulling up her panties, but Aoba placed a firm hand on her member. It wasn’t fully erect, but it hadn’t completely softened yet.

“Wait, leave them off. I’m… I’m not done with you yet!” She stared at the cock, wide-eyed.

“What did you have in mind, Aocchi?”

“Well, it’s not all soft yet. Do you think you could, you know…?” Somehow, Aoba’s face went even more red.

“Do you mean, like, put it in your p-pussy?” Nene felt super embarrassed to ask, covering her face with her hands but peeking out between her fingers. They both noticed her cock rapidly growing back to fully erect.

“Yes. I still have some pent up stress to relieve, too, you know.” She licked her lips as she stared at the dick resting under her hand. She grabbed the shaft with both hands and pointed it straight up, giving it a few soft strokes.

“Okay, I think I can handle that. You’re just so hot, Aocchi!” she said, still hiding behind her hands but feeling overcome with joy at the prospect of putting her cock into Aoba’s pussy.

“So, how should we do this?” Aoba said, letting go of Nene’s cock and tugging her shorts and panties down her legs. Nene wiggled and lifted her legs a bit to make it easier to take everything off. Aoba stood and walked over to her table to grab a tissue as Nene’s mind raced, envisioning myriad ways she’d like to fuck Aoba.

Aoba walked back toward the bed, wiping at her face with the tissue. “Did I get everything?”

There was still a bit on her forehead. “Here, I’ll get it,” Nene said, pulling her hoodie off before getting out of bed. She was only wearing a pink bra under it, and she felt much more comfortable now—her hoodie had made her feel way too hot with all the excitement. She noticed Aoba ogling her chest, making her feel good about herself.

Nene plucked the tissue from Aoba’s hands and wiped her cum off her forehead. As she admired Aoba’s light purple eyes, Aoba leaned in and pecked her on the nose. It was cute and felt nice, but she wanted to taste Aoba’s mouth.

“Kiss me, Aocchi,” Nene whispered.

Their lips met and both girls closed their eyes. It was Aoba’s first kiss and she wasn’t quite sure what to do, so she let Aoba lead. Aoba placed a hand on Nene’s back, pulling their bodies flush up against each other. Nene swooned at the feeling of her breasts shoved up against Aoba’s small chest. Aoba’s other hand ran through Nene’s hair, gently tugging on her pigtails and sending pleasant tingles radiating out across her body. Aoba reached her tongue out, and Nene happily parted her lips enough for it to enter her mouth. She tasted so good Aoba thought she would faint, but Aoba held her close, keeping her from falling.

Aoba brought a hand to Nene’s breast, squeezing it and then running her hands around her lacy pink bra. She pulled at one of the straps and let it go, making a loud smack as it snapped back into place. Nene jumped a bit in surprise and Aoba pulled back from the kiss. She pushed Nene gently back into the bed. Nene bounced as her back hit the bed, her eyes staring up at Aoba.

She was unbuttoning her pajama top hurriedly as she spoke. “I want you inside me,” she said with a hungry look in her eyes.

“Come and get me,” Nene said, rock solid erection and a surge of adrenaline aiding her confidence. Her heart raced faster and faster as Aoba peeled her top off, revealing her small bust covered by her light purple and pink bra. She repositioned herself on the bed, still on her back but propping herself up with Aoba’s pillows as she watched Aoba quickly pull her pajama pants and panties down in one swift motion, her little light purple bush on full display.

Without delay, Aoba hopped onto Nene, straddling her. Nene could feel her pussy resting along her shaft, hot honey wetting her cock.

“Oh fuck, Aocchi, you’re so hot,” Nene said, gasping and wanting to get into her pussy immediately.

“I know,” Aoba said, raising her body and grabbing Nene’s throbbing cock, angling it right at her pussy. She sat down and it slid smoothly all the way into her depths. They both moaned in unison as Aoba grabbed Nene’s breasts, still held together by her bra. She started bouncing, gasping loudly each time Aoba’s cock was fully immersed. Nene ran her hands up and down Aoba’s perfectly smooth butt and back, entranced by how amazing her skin felt under her soft hands.

“Oh shit, this feels so good,” Nene squeaked out, senses overwhelmed with pleasure, her cock enjoying the tight wetness of Aoba’s pussy. Aoba yanked downwards on Nene’s bra, pulling the fabric aside enough to let most of her tits breathe freely. She clutched Nene’s breasts firmly, nipples under her thumbs. She grinded her pussy down onto Nene’s thick dick faster, closing her eyes and scrunching her nose a bit.

Nene was enraptured by her sexiness, and she began thrusting her hips upwards to match every time Aoba sat down onto her rod. She could feel her cock reaching all the way inside Aoba’s body with every thrust, ramming into her cervix. She loved the way Aoba moaned so cutely and sexily every time her cock was fully sheathed, more intense with each thrust. It felt so fucking good she could think of nothing else she wanted in life other than the girl on top of her, her best friend, her Aocchi.

“Aocchi, I’m close again!” she whined. She was thrusting her hips up as hard as she could and grunting every time she felt her cock ramming Aoba’s insides, but Aoba surprised her by suddenly standing up, dripping her juices right down onto Nene’s aching dick. Nene’s eyes went wide, staring up at Aoba in confusion.

“I’m not on any birth control, so you can’t finish inside my pussy, Nenecchi.” She said it matter-of-factly, like Nene should have known.

“Aw crap… I mean, good point, Aocchi. You’re so responsible!” She wanted to cum inside Aoba’s hot, tight pussy more than anything right then, just barely able to think straight, but it did make sense. She hadn’t brought a condom—she truly never imagined she’d be screwing Aoba. She’d stood up at just the right time, though, as Nene just managed to hold onto her second load.

“But don’t think for a second you can go soft on me. I want you rock solid!” she said, cheeks reddening. She hopped off the bed and placed her hands against a wall near the bed, right on her Fairies Story poster. Her feet were at shoulders’ length and her ass was sticking out. She waggled her smooth butt at Nene, beckoning her, not seeming to care that her sopping wet cunt was dripping on the floor. “You can have my anal virginity, too.”

It wasn’t remotely difficult for Nene to stay hard. She shot out of bed so fast she almost tripped face down on the floor. Recovering from her brief stumble, she strode right up to Aoba, in stunned awe at her amazing body, her perfect ass. She grabbed Aoba’s hips and let her cock rest along her cheeks and the small of her back.

She could hardly fucking wait to get her cock inside Aoba’s tight ass, but she wanted to be respectful of her body. “How gentle should I be?” she asked, assuming Aoba would want to start things slow.

“I don’t care, just put it in me!” Aoba squeaked, stamping her feet quickly in impatience.

Not one to want to disappoint, she parted Aoba’s round cheeks and lined her cock up with her tight little pucker. She ran her eyes up Aoba’s body, up her smooth back, past the back of her bra, past her neck and her purple hair. Her gaze settled on the Fairies Story poster in front of them, and she smiled as she began to push forward with her cock, still slick from Aoba’s fluids.

There was a lot of resistance, but she managed to get the tip of her head in. It was super tight and she could feel Aoba’s whole body tensing up as she moaned and gasped. Nene let go of her hip with one hand and reached around to Aoba’s pussy. She dipped two fingers into her honeypot, eliciting a surprised yelp. She pulled them out and used her coated fingers to rub Aoba’s clit in a circular motion.

Aoba seemed to enjoy it, as her tension eased up and Nene was able to slide her cock further into her tight ass. Aoba’s back looked so hot, she couldn’t help but lick between her shoulder blades, all the way up her neck. She could feel the goosebumps forming as her tongue worked its way up, and her cock continued to ease into Aoba’s bottom. Thick cock finally fully immersed, Nene took a deep breath.

“Oh crap, Nenecchi, it feels so huge inside me… it’s like I feel full down there, but it’s comfy.” She moaned—Nene was still swirling two fingers around her clit. “I think I’m ready… fuck me.”

Nene felt a surge of confidence, adrenaline pumping through her small body, her cock feeling as hard as it could possibly get. She surprised even herself when she spoke. “You bet your ass I’ll fuck you,” she said, using her free hand to smack Aoba’s right buttcheek. “Just tell me if you want me to stop or slow down,” she whispered, and Aoba nodded. She didn’t even feel embarrassed anymore, instead overcome with desire and fully intent on making the most of this moment here in Aoba’s bedroom with her cock inside her ass. Actually inside Aoba’s tight little butt, her best friend for years whom she’d recently fallen for after all this time. She couldn’t take it, it was just too amazing and her mind was overcome with pure desire.

She pulled her hips back slowly, loving every little whimper coming out of Aoba. She rammed her hips forward, shoving her cock all the way back into Aoba’s ass, earning a yelp for her efforts. She paused and Aoba nodded, signaling her to continue. She pulled back and slammed it all the way in again, her cock overwhelmed by the extreme tightness of her rear passage. She thrust again, picking up the pace, enjoying the way Aoba’s ass was trying to milk her dick with how tight it was.

Aoba removed a hand from the poster on the wall, bringing it down to her pussy. She moved Nene’s hand aside and said, “I’ll take over,” each word sharply accentuated from Nene’s hastening thrusts into her butt.

Nene had been enjoying discovering the feel of Aoba’s pussy with her fingers, but her hand was getting tired already so she was content to explore other parts of the purple haired girl.

Her hands ran up Aoba’s sides, reaching her bra. She explored each side of her chest with her hands, massaging Aoba’s small breasts through her bra. The skin above the fabric of her bra, between her breasts, was silky smooth and her fingertips couldn’t get enough of it.

“Aocchi, your chest is so amazing,” she said, gasping as she continued thrusting hard into her ass.

“But they’re small—“ she started.

“They’re first-rate and don’t you ever think otherwise. Your body is perfect!” she said emphatically between harsh thrusts. She wished she could see Aoba’s beautiful face right then, but she was more than happy to enjoy the sight of her cock repeatedly ramming into her butt, her amazingly smooth back and purple hair, and of course, she fucking loved that they were screwing in front of a Fairies Story poster.

Nene continued to power her cock into Aoba’s ass, feeling herself close to release again. “Oh shit, your ass is so tight, Aocchi. I think I’m gonna burst!”

“Give my ass all your cum!” Aoba moaned. Nene could feel her insides spasming, quivering, her tight ass miraculously clamping down even harder. Her breath caught as she shoved her cock into Aoba’s tight hole for all she was worth, expending every last bit of her strength.

Her cock erupted in orgasmic delight, shooting her thick and hot seed deep into Aoba’s ass. Her cock pulsated blissfully with each load, and she gasped for sweet air as her body tingled in pleasure.

Aoba leaned her head into the poster on the wall as she moaned, her ass like a vise around Nene’s cock. Both girls panted for air as Nene’s cock calmed, done shooting cum and only twitching a bit every few seconds.

“Shit, that was so awesome, Aocchi,” Nene said, voice shaky from exhaustion.

“You really surprised me by hammering my ass so good and hard, but I liked it,” Aoba said back, turning her head back at Nene and smiling.

Nene’s jaw dropped, truly in awe that all of this even happened and that Aoba seemed satisfied with her. She’d always felt like a kid in comparison, especially since she was in college while Aoba was already working her dream job, making video games. But it made her so happy about herself she thought could die happy, seeing Aoba smiling like that at her, right after she fucked her butt hard.

“Bubble bath?” Aoba said, her eyes lighting up.

“Bubble bath!” Nene shed a few tears of happiness as she pulled her cock out of Aoba’s tight ass, cum oozing onto the floor. She grabbed several tissues from the table and quickly mopped up the mess they’d made. She hummed a tune from Fairies Story as she pulled her socks off and unhooked her bra, enjoying every second of Aoba staring at her tits. She was ready to take a bath with the coolest girl in the world.


End file.
